Life in an All Boys School
by Mattel-chan
Summary: [AU][NejiNaru] Naruto got in on a very prestigious ALL-BOYS school: Hidden Leaf Montessori, but it wasn't anything he expected, he expected strict instructors, snob classmates, but NEVER in his life, expected hormonal boys in an all-boys school.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Life in an All-Boys School**

By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Except the plot.

I counted my boxes, 2 huge boxes: check, 3 smaller ones: 1.....2 ....3... checks and my backpack: check. Lost items yet? None that I currently know of. So far so good. I don't really want to screw up too bad this time.

I am Uzumaki Naruto, with my striking blue eyes and dashing good-looks and to-die-for body, I am really an eye candy! Hah! I WISH.

Anyway, you can call me Naruto. I am 16 years of age, and about 5'6 and would now be attending the prestigious All-Boys school of Hidden Leaf Montessori! Am I lucky or what? Must be the brains! Must be my brains.

Enough of this, onto my story, if only I could JUST drag these boxes to my dorm room.

Errr.. Excuse me.. Anyone? Where are the dormitories?

* * *

Amidst the swarm of early students dragging their things towards their respective rooms, one would notice a young man who's having the hardest time out of everyone, clothed with a garish orange shirt and beige pants, he really stands out. He pushed, he pulled and the result was the boxes just moved about a meter.

"Oh fuck! Please move!" the orange clad boy shouted at his boxes earning no response from his boxes but earning curious looks from his future schoolmates. He could hear some snickering at the background too. He pushed his sweaty golden bangs out of the way and displayed his almost breath-taking sky blue eyes for the entire world to see and then he glared at the crowd.

"What are you staring at?! Haven't seen a box in your lifetime?!" he shouted and pointed at the crowd gathered around him, still curious about the newcomer. Then he returned his glaring to his boxes. "Kuso!"

"Actually, we've never seen someone talk to a box before, so we're curious now if the boxes would answer."

The blonde turned, glaring at the intruder of his glaring match with his boxes. He immediately felt flustered for reasons unknown, after laying his eyes on the person who talked to him, all he knew at the moment was—

_He's beautiful._

Taking in his very light silver, glittering and could almost pass for white eyes, pearly white teeth, clear smooth skin, straight nose and very long yet silky hair which was tied low on his back, the blonde could mistake him for an aristocratic girl, yet, it was his deep masculine voice and lean yet somewhat muscular form that gave him away as a boy. A very beautiful boy at that.

"err.. umm..", the blonde boy was speechless, fixated on his intruder who raised his eyebrows at the crowd, dispersing them with a mere eyebrow!

The dark-haired beautiful man turned to him, "Here, I'll help, looks like you need it anyway," he then picked up one of the bigger boxes (with 2 small boxes on top of it) effortlessly, as if it weigh a feather.

The blonde flushed some more, his own tongue feeling like lead. Why couldn't he speak for God's sake? He then picked up the remaining boxes and looked at the guy as if expecting something, then finally he said;

"Thank you. By any chance, do you know where the dormitories are?"

Finally, his tongue moved! And he talked coherently too! He just felt like doing a tap dance, but.. nah.. he wouldn't risk being embarrassed once more.

The black haired boy stared at the blonde like he's contemplating something, then, he nodded. He started up to the nearest stairs and stopped at the first step, he turned back to the blonde-haired boy, "You coming?" he asked.

The blonde stood transfixed then walked to follow the black-haired wonder, he then decided to make his acquaintance, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way", he told the guy.

The long-haired Adonis just shrugged, "Neji. Neji Hyuuga".

* * *

After some trekking and avoiding boys rushing in and out of the dormitories, Neji and Naruto found their destination: West Wing dormitory, Room 301.

_Finally, my home for the whole school year! _Naruto thought, putting down the boxes which tired his arms already, mentioning for Neji to do the same, "Uh.. thanks again. Well.. this is it, I guess. I'll see you around?"

Neji looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes of his before responding, "Sure. Whenever that would be." At that he left Naruto literally drooling over his exit.

_He's so cool and he seems to be untouchable.. and forbidden. _Naruto drooled away.

Finally after getting a hold of himself after a few minutes, he looked at the door and looked for his key.

_Now where is the little devil?_

FINALLY, after almost 30 minutes of frantic key-searching antics , he found it, then leveled the key on front of his eyes, "Saa.. don't go astray again, okay?" he told the inanimate object almost sincerely. He then used it and opened the door revealing a sparse bedroom with 2 empty beds and a bathroom (which is connected to the next room) and then, completing the room are 2 big glass windows overlooking the field below. He dragged his things inside the room before leaving it and settling on one of the beds. He was secretly happy to be the last one who enrolled because it gave him the opportunity of having this spare room and without having any room mate to bother him.

"Finally, home sweet home..." he said before standing up and started to open his boxes to unpack and redecorate the room to his liking.

An alarm of a certain blonde went off at exactly 6 AM the next day, the official starting of classes. A stray hand tried reaching out from under the covers to pick the clock.... However, he hadn't reached it successfully, therefore, hesitantly rousing Naruto.

"What the..?!!" he then cursed under his breath and then glared at the clock which is still going off like crazy, he then successfully reached out for it then threw it across the room, hitting the door hard before finally staying quiet.

"Little devils against people who needs their sleep.." he swung his legs and got out of the bed, rubbing his eyes while trekking the way towards the bathroom which he conveniently forgot to be connected to somebody's room. He carelessly opened the door to the bathroom and got the shock of his life, well, he's the only one who was shocked. Inside his bathroom was... is... a...

A boy with dark blue hair bordering on black , clothed in his birthday suit and filled with soapy bubbles. The said person turned to Naruto giving him the entire view which left NOTHING to the imagination and smiled casually, "Oh.. Hi! I'm sorry, forgotten to lock the door, hadn't thought that room's already occupied, uh.. I'm Sasuke by the way, could you just lock the door on your way out?" at that Naruto backed away from the sight and slammed the door shut, leaving himself hyperventilating at the process.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself, feeling the heat of a blush creeping from his neck towards his face. He then felt extremely hot all of a sudden, he began fanning himself with his hands before moving towards the windows and opening both of them, letting in the cool breeze to lessen the heat on his face.

_What the hell is going on? Last time I checked, I wasn't even feeling this hot over some random guy and come to think of it, I've never felt this kind of hot... well, except yesterday with Neji but.... Oh. My. God. I'm not gay.. Am I? I'm straight!!!_

He kind of stared-off for a minute or two before hearing the boy from the bathroom called out to him, "Hey, I'm finished, you can use the bathroom now!" after that he heard the click of the door from the other side signifying that the boy indeed left already. Naruto appeared almost in a daze upon reaching the bathroom, he could clearly smell the scent of the boy he saw a while ago. He shook his head, "Argh. This is not good. Think good thoughts...," the image of the naked boy appeared on his mind, "Ngargh.. Think good and CLEAN thoughts.." he told himself, while stripping his own clothes off to proceed to his long awaited bath.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised. He really was. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that the spare room adjoining to his is occupied and by a very delicious blonde to boot at that.

Sasuke is very open about his preferences. He's actually bi, although, he seems to immediately like his new neighbor which he's presently hearing to be inside the bathroom, cleaning himself or Kami knows what... his thoughts trailed of as he remembers his own first months on this Montessori, he then experienced tons of surprises, one is that, even though the school is very strict what with nuns and priests as its owners, the students always find their way towards other male's room by night and not just to play midnight poker, almost majority of the students are active academically, socially and sexually. Some are really gay, some are just experimenting because the school was isolated with it being all-boys, some are straight as a rod, while some.. Get what they could get.

Now, it's time to be a good student and show him around. (Insert an evil scheming grin)

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm trying to write again, I'll try to keep this as updated as I can. Smile! 


	2. First Class: Integral Calculus

**Life in an All-Boys School**

By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Except plot.

**Pairings: **Neji/Naruto. Slight Sasuke/Naruto.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai. OOC-ness. Naruto the super UKE of the century! Smile!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for those who reviewed previously!. Really, I appreciate it, and I also would like some Sasu/Naru action but this would be undoubtedly Neji/Naru.

* * *

Neji woke up earlier than the sunrise. It's not unusual for him however, the only thing that's unusual is the fact that he's going and makes an effort to show the new guy around.

_I just wanted to keep him on his toes, this school isn't what it seems and he seems to not have even one friend.... Yet_, he justified consciously as he reached out for a fresh t-shirt after taking his morning bath.

He then took his bag from his table then left the room deciding to drop the by to the new guy's dorm room, _Naruto_, he berated himself. _That guy would undoubtedly get lost in this school because he's new_, the thought, _and get harassed himself. _He added silently.

Neji doesn't know why he helped Naruto Uzumaki yesterday. Usually he doesn't help anyone but... he just looked so lost.

_And burdened by his boxes, _he added as he stepped out of the room and turned to lock it, _better be safe than sorry, _he thought, because as much as he trusted his dorm mates not to go through and steal his things, it's quite the opposite when it comes to JUST getting inside his room, because the last time he'd forgotten to lock his room, he'd arrived the evening later and found some random nude boy on his bed, apparently waiting and offering himself up for his taking.

He shuddered at the memory, apparently it was a lesson learnt very well.

Shoving his hands inside his pant's side pockets, he began retracing his steps towards Naruto's room, which would be a very long way since Neji's room's at the East wing, fifth floor (E512), as he passed several boys on his way to Naruto's he hadn't failed to notice the sly and leering glances thrown to him by most of them. One even had the courage to touch him on his privates! Well, the person in question quickly found himself thrown across the hallway and was left bruised and sprawled on the floor.

After 15 minutes of walking, he found Naruto himself on the process of locking his own door; he just stopped and stood behind Naruto waiting for him to see him. Naruto didn't fail him, he watched as he witnessed the surprised look in Naruto's eyes as he turned ad spotted him.

Neji just stared and raised an eyebrow as a form of greeting.

_Ever the cool one, _Naruto thought himself as he raised his own had and uttered an old fashioned, "Yo" in response to the raised eyebrow.

"Hyuuga-san, right? May I help you with something? I owe you from yesterday.., " he questioned the newly arrived boy because he felt that the boy on front of him just doesn't do anything bordering on frivolous and whimsical.

At this, Neji opted to talk. Finally.

"Actually, Uzumaki, it's you who obviously needs help and cut that '-san' crap, we both know you don't mean it"

Naruto grumbled, _why this son of a—!!_

"In other words, it's just for formality, so just stop it, all formalities in this school is fake or forced, whatever suits you. Now, let me help you and while we're at it, let me say a few things first, you must—"he was cut off involuntarily by a sudden reddening of his companion who turned to look at some random guy who just recently grabbed his 'behind' without ado.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ASSHOLE!!" Naruto shouted at the offender who looked like Christmas arrived earlier than expected.

"Why honey, you seriously need to get laid and share that wonderful piece of—," the guy started.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!," Naruto bellowed to the guy who left after being told to shut up, leaving a very flustered and red Naruto with Neji who's still cool as cucumber, apparently, after being cut-off himself.

Naruto, still pissed off because of the incident, turned to look at Neji, "What the fuck was that? Don't tell me that it was some form of traditional greeting here because I'll seriously kick your ass, and don't tell me that there's plenty of those—," he pointed to the way the guy left off, "—here?,"

Chuckling and feeling sadistic inwardly, Neji answered, "Actually, that's what I'm trying to tell you earlier, you really need to keep watch for them yourself before they could grab you out of nowhere, it's pretty normal here. You don't want to be grabbed, try not to be. Law of the jungle, you know,"

"But this isn't a JUNGLE!" Naruto whined as he started to ruffle inside his backpack as if looking for something.

Neji shrugged and turned to look at him, "Seems like one to me, loaded with animals during their mating season... Anyway, tell me, where's your first class?"

Naruto kept silent and continued looking inside his bag before finally producing a very worn-out and wrinkled piece of paper: his Certificate of Matriculation.

"Ano sa, ano sa... it would be.. ," Naruto started as looked at his CM, then his eyes bugged out, "You've got to be kidding me! Integral Calculus first thing in the morning?!" he said dubiously, still in a state of shock.

"That would be on the main South building, 3rd floor, almost all Math subjects are held there," Neji concluded; lightly touching his chin as if contemplating something, then, "Saa.. Let's go," he told Naruto, motioning for him to follow as he walked away.

Naruto, after recovering from his state of shock, grinned and followed Neji, "Ano sa, ano sa, are you really this kind or am I a special case?" he teased Neji, not expecting any form of reply since Neji's not the kind of guy who jokes around and do nonsense stuff.

However, Neji stopped momentarily, "Yes, actually, you are a special case", at this he resumed his walk not even thinking about the impact his words to the blonde, which is..

Naruto instantly redden, "err..," he stammered before effectively shutting his mouth, cutting the source of any additional embarrassment.

* * *

Finally, after some serious sidestepping away from numerous hormonal males (in case of Neji, some serious case of numerous upper-cutting), they both, Neji concluded, reached their destination, room S304. As Naruto motioned to open the door, some guy with weird upturned hair cut him to it, "Yo. New here?" the boy asked Naruto and turned to look at Neji, "Hyuuga, so early?"

Neji just shrugged, but acknowledged the boy, "Nara. So lazy in the morning?"

The Nara boy finally turned to Naruto, fully acknowledging him.

_He doesn't look like one of those hormonal boys, in fact, he's too lazy to be hormonal! _Naruto concluded with a small sigh of relief.

"Nara, this is your new addition to the class, Uzumaki Naruto, just... fend off some boys if there would be. I'll be going," Neji told both Naruto and the Nara boy.

The weird looking Nara boy just sighed and uttered, "How troublesome," however, Neji appeared to be okay with that so Naruto turned to Neji and thanked him, "Ano sa, ano sa, Hyuuga.. Thanks," he told him but Neji just waved it off and started to walk away from them.

"Yo, I'm Shikamaru, let's go in to the jungle, you ready?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, still holding the door for them, Naruto nodded, "Of course, I'm not a wimp you know. Bring it on!" he told him, although, he immediately regretted it the moment he entered the room, almost half of the occupants in the room cat-called and whistled, "NEW MEAT!"

Naruto immediately reddened and quickly followed Shikamaru, swatting stray hands along the way, "Doke. Hentai." He muttered to himself, as he felt leering eyes straying to him. Finally they reached an empty seat and Naruto flopped himself down and buried his red face on his hands. Shikamaru chuckled lightly at him and seated himself beside him.

"Don't mind them, it's just that they rarely get a new classmate. They'll get over it by a day." He told Naruto.

"I hate this school," Naruto grumbled, not noticing that the cat-calls died down and his new instructor just stepped in the room.

"Good morning, I heard there's a transfer?" The instructor asked the class, who in turn, just motioned to Naruto's general direction.

"Shikamaru poked Naruto to gain his attention, "Oi,"

"Huh? Wha—?,"

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei just asked for you!," Shikamaru hissed at the stunned blonde, however as the meaning of what Shikamaru said sunk in, he quickly stood up and opted to talk only to be cut off by the sudden opening of the door, revealing—

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun, nice of you to join us," Kakashi told the newcomer.

Naruto started to blush all over remembering the incident that morning. He never noticed that Sasuke strode inside the room leaving drooling fans and just stared at Naruto who's now gapping like a drowning.. fish.

"Oh. So you're the peeping tom from this morning." Sasuke commented as he stopped on front of Naruto, smirking, "liked the view too much?," he added insolently.

At this, too many things happened almost simultaneously, the half (and horny) of the class went uproar, Shikamaru chuckled, Naruto blushed some more if that's even possible, until finally, went spastic.

"You.. MORON! If you hadn't left your goddamned bathroom door opened for fuck's sake!, I wouldn't have had the DISPLEASURE of seeing such a HORRIBLE sight! Truth be told, I'm the victim here, NOT YOU! I'm the one you TRAUMATIZED! You evil egotistical maniac bastard!," he bellowed.

Sasuke wisely kept quiet and walked towards his seat, which happened to be, just behind Naruto's. The class, however, was still in a buzz.

"What? They share a room?!"

"No! a bathroom!"

"You mean, ADJOINING rooms? How lucky that newcomer is!"

"—and he already peeped on Sasuke! But, honestly, who could blame him?"

Their instructor, Naruto noticed as he sat down, wore a cloth or something over the bottom-half of his face making him look mysterious, however, his eyes were making him a bit more normal-looking even with his face half-hidden. Their instructor was presently calming the buzzing of very talkative and horny male students, "Oi! Class, please calm down, I'm sure Sasuke'll be accommodating all of you later on.. now please, settle down and I might lend you my latest volume of 'Make out Violence'".

At that the entire class stopped. Some were surprised, take Naruto for example who's never been exposed to such a professor, some were appalled at their teacher's behavior, some were still making eyes at Sasuke and some are left gappi9ng since they've never heard their professor EVEN mention, not included, to even THINK of lending someone his very precious porn novels. Or very artistic novels, as Kakashi-sensei call them.

"Is he really like that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who appeared to be slouching and generally spread over his own chair, Shikamaru turned to look at him, "You better get used to it, this school and it's inhabitants are very strange creatures however smart they are," he told Naruto, who just stared at their now lecturing professor, "I heard that Kakashi-sensei there, won several Math quizzes both locally and internationally, single-handedly and at the age of 13!" he added as a proof to his previous statement.

"More of like a porn-expert at the age of 13, and what's with that Sasuke guy anyway?" Naruto grumbled to Shikamaru as he tried to get comfortable on his very wooded seat., however, he forgot that the one he's talking about is just behind him.

"That Sasuke guy you're talking about is actually here, Peeping Tom" Sasuke slid into their conversation.

Naruto immediately turned to look at him, "I don't think that I'm talking to you, perverted exhibitionist"

"Ah. Uchiha, once again you've managed to turn the day to be more tiresome" Shikamaru commented, earning a glare from Naruto, "What? You're the one not talking to him. Anyway, that is Uchiha Sasuke and from what I've heard, your room mate—" 

Naruto cut in, "He's not my room mate! We just share a BATH!"

_Oops. That didn't come out right._

Sasuke chuckled inwardly. Shikamaru's eyes bugged out, he's SO not ready to hear THAT and first thing in the morning too!

"Anyway, so he's Uchiha Sasuke and—"Shikamaru leant sideways to look at Sasuke better, "that is Naruto Uzumaki." He told him, pointing at the still steaming Naruto.

_Cheater. Traitor. Idiot._ Naruto thought about Shikamaru, he's so going to kill him after this class was over, _what's with him making conclusions like.. THAT?! I'll really burn him alive and feed his insides to.. well.. whoever and whichever would want to eat it!_

"—you" Naruto caught Sasuke said while looking at him. Naruto adjusted on his seat to get a better look at him, "Nani? I only caught 'you'", he told Sasuke, who in turn just smirked at what he'd said.

_Wait... what did he say? Recall.. Rewind.. Oh. My. FUCK!_

Shikamaru outwardly laughed out loud at his very HONEST mistake.

Naruto got flustered for the nth time of the day, what's with this school making him feel like this?!, "Oh fuck, that didn't came out right, what I meant was—"he was suddenly cut-off by Sasuke leaning towards him, "Actually," he started sexily his voice oozing with innuendo, leaving Naruto's breath go hitching on his throat, "—what you said was right, you DEFINITELY 'caught' me," Sasuke finished.

The whole room seemed to be at a standstill, the whole class was obviously listening to their conversation, even their porno-addict professor appeared to be watching and listening as their very own drama unfolds.

Naruto cannot take the pressure any longer, he stood up abruptly, sending his chair falling backwards, "Sir, may I go to the loo?," he almost shouted at the professor. Shikamaru sweat-dropped. Sasuke smirked evilly, "Think of me, will you?," he teased evilly.

Naruto opted to run away from the room leaving the class gapping and wondering...

_What was that all about?_

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, there isn't much action, but, I'm still on the process of developing them. Oh, and those who would've notice some grammatical errors, please excuse me, English isn't my language, but I'll be thankful if someone would beta my works for me. Smile and Review!.


	3. Enter Older Brother!

**Life in an All-Boys School**

By: Mattel (hotmail id/email: onecrazyhappygirl)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except plot.

Warning: Shounen-ai (boy-boy love), OOC-ness, weirdness.

Author's Notes: This chapter is still not packed with action, but there's few, I've yet to introduce the characters to be included on this story. Be patient, I'm still developing the plot... Smile!

PS. There are some notes to certain people who reviewed last time at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Naruto kept running away from that dratted room, _everyone there were perverted! Except Shikamaru since he looked to be too tired to get perverted, but that's NOT the point!_

Naruto stopped running when he noticed some tall guy sitting on one ledge of the hallway window reading some kind of a book.

"Icha... Icha... Para—", Naruto silently read the title of the book as it was faced front towards him, he walked towards the guy completely forgetting the fact that he could be molested by this guy.

_But he looks... harmless_, he thought, but the second the stranger on the window lowered the book and revealing his face, his previous thought got replaced by one word: _RUN_. The guy looks like the older version of Sasuke!

_I take it all back! He's DEADLY!_ , he panicked, he turned around trying to find any inconspicuous exit, when he found none, he prepared to run towards the opposite direction, anywhere! Just to get away from the guy.

_It's not yet too late! I can still RUN!_ He thought when...

"Oi! You there!"

_It IS too late... At this rate, I'm not going to be a virgin anytime soon..._, Naruto thought dejectedly, as he walked towards the guy who called him and still sitting on the ledge.

Naruto couldn't run even if he wanted to SO BADLY, he just cannot afford to appear rude before a guy he's not even met. Naruto stopped in front of the guy who suddenly jumped away from his sitting position on the ledge and landed safely on the floor, nearly giving Naruto a heart-attack. Nearly, but not enough to make him talk to the guy first.

Apparently, it didn't matter to the guy, now that he's not sitting far on the ledge and gone was the book that was covering his face; Naruto could clearly see his features which are very similar to Sasuke's! The only difference is that this guy has an older look, reddish tint to his eyes (while Sasuke was plain black, _Not that I was studying him!,_ Naruto grumbled privately) and while Sasuke's really drool-worthy to other people (in Naruto's case, very traumatizing), this older version of him is enough to send Naruto into a catatonic state, which means, this guy in front of him is "sexy as hell" or if you want it in terms of a 16-yr old hormonal boy, "sexy enough to make me orgasm a hundred times and COUNTING", Naruto warily turned towards him, knowing that the sensual being on front of him will speak sooner or later.

"You're obviously new, it's practically printed on your forehead", the guy told him, even going as far as to poke his forehead with his forefinger, Naruto tried to fume at his forwardness but couldn't since he's in a catatonic state, "You are really in dire need of a body guard..." the guy trailed off, then started to slowly lean his face to Naruto's, when his face became leveled to his own, his fingers slid from Naruto's forehead to his jaw, caressing him intimately, "... you know, the one who guards your.... body.. you need to be watched out for, especially with this luscious face..., such innocence," he whispered near Naruto's lips, mingling their breaths, then... it was gone, the guy straightened and appeared as if he wasn't doing anything sexual a while ago, Naruto appeared to be in a daze until;

"Uchiha Itachi by the way," the guy told Naruto, then all of a sudden, Naruto scowled, apparently getting over his catatonic state, he sputtered, "Argh! Nyargh! What's with all the Uchihas today?! I swear I'll kill—"he was rudely cut off by Itachi's hands resting on his shoulders gripping it slightly yet very firm, he seemed to have pushed Naruto towards the wall behind him, his hands slowly moved to his upper arms squeezing lightly, Itachi lowered his head towards Naruto and whispered silkily to his ear, "I see you've met my little brother.. But don't mind him... I wouldn't mind showing you the things you couldn't even imagine possible..,"

Naruto's mouth suddenly went dry. Itachi went and brushed his lips on Naruto's ear making him shiver deliciously and flatten himself further more on the wall behind him, Itachi's face hovered for about a millimeter from Naruto's then.. started to lower his face; Naruto's eye held panic even if he seemed to be frozen on the spot, his eyes widened as he realized what's Itachi's aiming to do, he then closed his eyes, he don't want to see this happen himself.

_3......2.....1.... huh? I thought he's going to kiss me and pop my cherry afterwards??_ He opened his eyes.

Naruto saw Itachi leaning back, his hands are still on him however, he appeared to be killing someone with his glare, which wouldn't be news for him because the look was really frightening, scary enough to make him piss on his pants if ever that glare was directed to him. Naruto gulped and turned to see the unlucky guy who somehow made him the lucky one. _Oh.. Isn't that..._

"Hyuuga.. Loitering? Who would've thought...," Itachi hissed at Neji.

Neji for his part appeared not to be intimidated at all. In fact, he's looking murderous as Itachi. _Brrr..._ Naruto shivered.

"Uchiha. Out molesting? Who would've thought you stooped so low," Neji countered, he then looked at Naruto and motioned him to come over to his side.

_As much as I'm grateful to Neji for saving my cherry popping for later, I would expect not to be treated like a stupid fucking damsel in distress! I absolutely re—ICK!_

Naruto jumped a good foot high after having felt Itachi's hand slide towards the small of his back and still slid a little lower which prompted Naruto to appear almost teleporting to Neji's side.

"Ah.. Neji-kun, I'm not molesting anyone. Everything that happened were consensual, don't you think, little boy?" Itachi purred to Naruto's direction making him shiver against his will. Neji looked at him in query. Naruto quickly shook his head in response.

"Let's get away from here," Neji told him gripping Naruto's wrist and began dragging him towards the opposite direction of where Itachi's currently standing. Naruto however turned once more to Itachi and showed him the finger.

"I'm not a little boy, hentai! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

At that Itachi smirked. _Naruto hmm...?_

* * *

Naruto returned his gaze to Neji who apparently began loosening his hold on his wrist until he broke his grasp entirely from Naruto's wrist. This gesture made Naruto frown, he caught himself almost immediately.

"Huh? What was that all about?" he muttered to himself, still thinking about the contact Neji's hand made on his wrist.

Apparently, Neji has a very good hearing so he halted, mistaking the question to be directed to him, and because Naruto was thinking about something else he wasn't aware that Neji stopped therefore bumping into him hard and falling hard on his butt.

"What was THAT all about?!" he now questioned, referring now to the halting of Neji. He stood up rubbing his sore bottom.

Neji turned his gaze to Naruto, who stopped his antics the moment he felt Neji looking at him.

_Looking at me..._ Naruto's mind trailed off, but he immediately snapped into attention the moment Neji opened his mouth.

"Let me tell you one thing, Itachi is not a very nice person to get close to," Neji told him. Naruto raised his eyebrow, "and this is based from your personal experience?" he asked impudently, he was lucky Neji was a very patient guy because if he's not, he would've decked him the moment he asked that.

_What audaciousness.. _Neji thought to himself as he opted not to answer that question instead resumed walking making Naruto ponder on his actions, then, "What were you doing on that hallway anyway?" Naruto asked Neji who's still walking away from him, Naruto ran over to him, "Ne..??? Ne??,"

"I needed to use the loo," Neji replied simply.

_This guy's absolutely... hopeless. With his one-liners, he's doomed to be a social reject. _Naruto sympathized.

Naruto kept quiet after that but kept following Neji, all the while taking in the surrounding: pristine white walls with big open windows on his left and classroom doors on his right and a very shiny marbled floor to boot. He's starting to wonder which building is he in now.

"This is the Main North building 3rd floor, mostly art classes are held here," Neji explained as if reading Naruto's thoughts, he then gestured towards the furthest door on the hallway, "That's a free room, if you like art, just go there and sketch or paint or whatever you want, very few students like art so few use the room,".

This earned Naruto's grinned. _Great! A Sanctuary!_ He thought himself.

"Great! This is what I really need!," Naruto ran towards the room, as he opened the door, he took in the surrounding which was revealed one by one by the opening door, he took in the wall which was painted with a textured sky blue spray and along the walls were some portraits: Nature, people, sceneries....

The room has 12 big slanted tables which were very good for sketching and right there, smack right in the middle of the room seated a red-headed person who turned slowly to him upon hearing the opening of the door.

"Oh, sorry.. May I come in?" Naruto asked giddily, still exuding satisfaction upon learning and reaching the art room. _This is absolute HEAVEN!_

The red-headed kid studied the newcomer before he acquiesced, "This is a free room," he reminded the blonde kid, making the blonde look at him, stopping momentarily from his ogling of the things inside the room.

"Oh. I know, Neji here--," Naruto turned towards the door to look for Neji who wasn't anywhere in sight, "—uh.. Neji told me that this is a free room" he then looked fully at the red-headed kid and studied him subtlety, he was very strange to say the least, with eyes bordered with some black colored... _was it pen? Or crayola?_ Naruto thought, the boy also has this strange kanji tattooed on the topmost-left side of the forehead.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. You?," He asked as he crept towards the boy who remained motionless, "Uh.. May I see?," he suddenly followed the question, referring to the large sketchpad on front of him.

"Sure. I'm Gaara Nakashima." Gaara told the boy, referring both to the former question about his name and permission to see his work.

At this, Naruto gleefully reached out for the sketchpad and flipped through his works. Gaara just gazed at Naruto, judging his reactions as he look through his drawings, he could clearly see amusement, wonder, blissfulness and definitely some excitement.

_What a strange boy, _Gaara thought.

Gaara grew up on this school, knew the people here and their habits but never participated in them, and he has yet to see a boy like Naruto who's not fueled by male hormones and just plainly love arts. _Maybe they could spend some time together after this? That would definitely be great._

Naruto then raised his eyes from the sketchpad and stared at Gaara who's now feeling flustered because of the attention, he's not really used to having such an audience, "You're amazing! This is amazing! You really need to teach me how to draw like this!" he told Gaara, referring to the drawings.

Gaara smiled inwardly, things are definitely looking up, he'll be happy to help, he wanted to say, but as he started to say what he wanted to say, he was cut off by Naruto who screeched upon looking at his own watch, "Fuck! I'm supposed to return to my Integral class! And now.. It's almost time for it to end!," he yelled, he then turned to Gaara, "I'm so sorry Gaara, I'll just see you here tomorrow? Please, please, please be here? Same time? THANK YOU!" at that Naruto ran off leaving a dazed Gaara.

_That guy.. He is strange._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's Footnotes: This chapter, however dull it is, is still a labor of love. The next chapter's going to come out about a week or so, I'm still drafting the next chapter. Smile and Review!

**KhaosFlamez** – Are you a telepath or what? How did you know I'm planning on having Itachi in this fic? Thank you for the review!

**Chou ni Natte **– I doubt there aren't any grammatical mistakes, I'll say you were just preoccupied. Thank you for the review! And I do so love blushing Naruto (and flustered too!)

**Sera – **I do love SasuNaru fan fiction, I'm feeling sorry for Sasuke myself, but he gets Naruto in many other fic so why can't Neji have Naruto here?. I'll think about the pairing war because it seems plausible. Thank you so much!

**Cookie6 **– Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Iceheart **– I would love for you to be my beta-reader, but I couldn't see your email add, since doesn't support posting of email adds so, could you please email me? Thank you so much for the offer. Smile!

**Yaoilover S **– I'll try and find scenes where I can put your "Come and Get it" comment. I'll definitely try to include it, Thank you so much!

As for the other reviewers not mentioned here, THANK YOU so MUCH, you don't know how much you help me with your reviews. Smile!


	4. Second & Third classes: Oral & PE, is je...

**LIFE IN AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL**

By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Naruto. Although a girl could wish ne?

**Warning: **Shounen-ai ahead! That means boy x boy looovin' so if you're _homophobic_, go away because I am homophobic-phobic.

**Author's Ramblings: **I'm sorry this chapter took me 6 long months. I'm really sorry. I just had this terrible writer's block. Anyway, good thing my _beta-reader_, **Iceheart**, came to the rescue and helped me out of my stump and beta-ed my mistake-filled chapter! Thank you so much **Iceheart**, I love you! And I'll continue on loving you! Mwah! Hehehe.. you're a life-saver!

Of course, how could I forget, **Downrighteevil**, who helped me in my stump too with her endless encouragement. Thank you! Oh, and I do love you too!

To **Ookima**, who wrote "Unexpected Behaviour" which made me love the NejiNaru fanon, and made me realize that Neji's not getting **any** and inspired me to write this fic. Thank you.

To my **reviewers**, Thank you so very much. You helped me tons. Now, on to the story:

* * *

"Well, here I go" Naruto muttered as he stopped on front of a classroom door, it is (supposedly) where his second class is being held, Oral Speaking. Although, he couldn't really understand why would students need that subject since everyday they...well... _talk_.

'_And who knows what other kinds of "oral" things they do...' _Naruto thought himself as he inwardly shuddered. He got a hold of the door knob and slid it slowly, bracing himself for an onslaught, which fortunately didn't came.

"Oi Uzumaki! Took you long enough!" someone called to him. Naruto turned to look at the person who called him.

It was Shikamaru.

Feelings of gladness and relief welled inside Naruto. Although he got the impression of Shikamaru being slightly irresponsible, he was glad to know at least someone in a class. It relieved some feeling of loneliness. Naruto bounced towards Shikamaru, he then noticed the people seated near him. The one seated on his left side is a very fat boy, munching on some snacks. '_Probably some junk food',_ Naruto thought, and seated in front of him was a weird-looking guy with inhumanly thick eyebrows.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto greeted as he slid himself into a seat beside Shikamaru, he then proceeded to put his things on the floor.

"Ah. Naruto, I'll introduce you to some people", Shikamaru told Naruto as he watched him kick his own bag to a good spot. As Naruto turned to look at him, Shikamaru pointed towards his left side, "This is Chouji, don't worry if he's really a snob when he's eating...Oi Chouji! I'm introducing you to someone!" At that, Shikamaru made a tutting noise which made Chouji notice him.

"Oh. Hi." Chouji said between mouthfuls as he continued to eat, splattering himself with bits of snacks around his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed loudly then tapped the boy seated in front of him. The boy with the freakish eyebrows and was currently buried in a book called "Advanced Calculus". After Shikamaru tapped him on the shoulder, he immediately turned around.

"What?" he asked putting a dog-ear on his book.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, _Lee will never change, _"Hey Lee, this is Naruto," then turning to Naruto, "Naruto this is Lee, the most persevering student in the world". He snickered inwardly.

Lee looked at Shikamaru disapprovingly, "You know Shika, one day, I'll be able to beat you even if your IQ's over 200! Studying is the key to success!" At that, fire blazed in his eyes and he stared off into space… the fire still blazing.

Naruto shrugged. '_What a weird guy', _he thought as he bent down towards his bag and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper earning a curious glance from Shikamaru.

"Don't tell me you'll take Lee's advice seriously?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he smoothened the paper on his desk, "Don't be stupid, Shikamaru, of course not".

"Then what are you up to?" Shikamaru pressed on, still looking bored.

Naruto shrugged and positioned his pen poised above his paper, Shikamaru looked at the pen strangely, waiting for something to happen. And then it happened. Naruto started to draw. Shikamaru followed the path of the pen with his eyes. Whoever it was he wanted to create, it looked like he was beginning to take shape and he continued his strokes with confidence. Shikamaru was amazed that Naruto had other talents besides being a walking mouth. They continued like that until,

"Is this seat available?" someone called from Naruto's right, but being slightly oblivious from his surroundings, Naruto just grunted which the person in question took as an affirmative answer.

The said-person in question started to wonder and got curious as to what captured Naruto's attention and he leant from behind Naruto to take a peek. He almost laughed out loud. Well, almost and instead he just said, "I do hope MY portrait's not going to be over-exaggerated. I would prefer it as straight and true as the original."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand froze in mid-stroke. '_This is not good. Tell me I'm dreaming.' _He turned his worried eyes on Shikamaru who, despite his lazy and no-care appearance, looked like Christmas has come early. He was staring steadily on someone behind him.

He heard a chair scrape across the floor indicating that the said-person behind him seated himself. Naruto deemed it necessary to turn around.

"…"

Naruto felt heat creeping right up to his face from his neck. Hell! His body felt like it was on fire!. He was caught red-handed. He then tried to act indifferently.

Neji, who was seating in a relaxed pose and was the said-person in question, wrinkled his brows, a sign indicating that Naruto's attempt to act indifferently wasn't working. Mainly because of his reddened face. Shikamaru turned his face away from the scene, although a small smile on his lips indicated that he's still listening to whatever confrontation that might happen. Lee in the meantime looked up from his book as he felt some tension mounting in the atmosphere, and as he turned to look at the cause, his eyes turned "ga-ga". Shikamaru felt a snicker rising up from his throat because of Lee's ogling. Instead, he fought the snicker down and looked at anywhere except Lee's sparkling eyes, which are trained dead on Neji.

'_Well, no surprise there. Since he's the only one Lee actually looks up to.' _Shikamaru reasoned inwardly.

Naruto, finally realized that his supposed-to-be facade wasn't working, looked back at Neji and grinned sheepishly. He then opted to return Neji's neglected, even if unsaid, greetings.

"Hey..." he greeted his voice just above whisper, then he thought about apologizing to Neji, but just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, someone stopped in front of Naruto and stared pointedly at the neglected paper laid on his desk.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the newcomer while Naruto clamped his mouth shut. He didn't know whether to curse the person for looking at his work or kiss the person for stopping the tension. Naruto looked up at the person and then, promptly looked away.

'_I'll sooner kill myself than kiss him!' _Naruto thought. He looked towards the person once more; then, he fumed after noticing a ghost of a smirk forming on the newcomer's lips.

"What do you want?" Naruto said through gritted teeth at Sasuke, the self-appointed bane of his existence. _Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke lifted one of his perfect eyebrows, "I never expected you to be one of this pretty boy's", he gestured bravely towards Neji, "—fan boys".

Neji's pearly eyes turned freezing cold and emotionless. He disliked arguments and avoided them as much as possible. However, this guy is obviously begging for one. "Don't you know it's rude to involve people in your ridiculously childish antics?" Neji said frostily.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened at that comment, a retaliation poised on his lips and ready to be let out when Naruto beat him to it, "Gee, Uchiha-_kun_, why would you care? Is it because you're one of them too? Are you jealous by chance? Never would have thought that Hyuuga-san is your type", he retorted tartly.

Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto, momentarily forgetting about Neji's comments. He heard Shikamaru snort in the background. He was about to say something _again _when, fortunately, their professor has arrived. Sasuke then brushed past Naruto, while the latter was making faces at his back.

'_Asshole', _Naruto thought after getting tired of making faces, he turned his attention to their newly arrived professor. He took in the details of the professor, from head to foot.

The professor had a weird scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, although, all in all, he wasn't bad looking at all.

"Good morning students. I'm Umino Iruka and I'll be your professor for this course, Oral Communications", the professor said formally while his eyes scanned the room and finally rested on Naruto. He smiled warmly at the boy, _he's obviously new, _Iruka thought as he know he hasn't seen him before anywhere in the campus.

The moment was broken when someone cheered from the back of the room, "Yay! He is HOT!"

Iruka blushed despite himself, he's already used to his students acting like this on the very first day. But it didn't make him any more comfortable, "Now... now... students, I'll be saying this once and for all, I'm already spoken for. So, get your minds off the gutter and start with our oral communications".

"I'll give you oral anytime, Sensei!" someone else piped up.

Iruka blushed scarlet, '_I'll never get used to this', _he thought as he opened his class lecture and opted to start the lesson and pretend he hadn't heard that comment, _Children these days…_

Naruto rolled his eyes. His eyes slid over to where Neji sat.

'_Such a perfect example of a perfect studen't, _he thought as he twiddled his pencil unconsciously and continued where he left off, '_I wonder if he's spoken for too…'_

A breaking noise interrupted his trail of thoughts; Naruto looked down towards his pencil and saw that he broke it in half. He turned to look at Neji, only to find him looking back at him. Naruto grinned lopsidedly and looked away pointedly from Neji's gaze. He shifted his gaze over and stared dead-on at Sasuke who sat 3 chairs diagonally away from him, who was presently burning holes with his eyes at the back of Neji's head.

'_What is his problem?', _Naruto asked himself, he wondered more when the door of their room slid open and prompted Naruto off from La-La Land. Naruto stared at the newcomer who stared back with his kohl-enhanced eyes.

Iruka stopped his lecture and gently reprimanded the late student, "Gaara-kun, don't be late again. Please go to your seat."

_He's the guy I saw earlier on that drawing room! So, he's the same age as me, and to think we both have the same hobbies... although he's kinda weird. I think he's still okay. _Naruto thought as he followed Gaara with his eyes. He noticed that he's still carrying his large sketchpad with him.

_I would love to see everything he drew on that pad… he's amazing. _Naruto thought inwardly as he watched Gaara took a seat at the corner of the room beside a window and promptly tuned out of the lecture. Naruto stared, watched and ogled all the way through the class lecture, therefore, not noticing the irritated look thrown to him by Neji, the dirty look by Sasuke, the jealous look by Lee (who was GASP! not paying attention to the lecture for the first time) and the amused look thrown to all the people who're looking at Naruto by Shikamaru.

Soon the bell rang, signaling that the lecture time was over. Naruto literally skipped towards Gaara who's currently gathering his things, completely unaware of the oh-so-subtly rushing Uchiha, who's now looking like someone stole his favorite candy and the sour-looking Neji, who's now looking like something was stuck up his…

"Ne… Ne... Gaara-san, do you remember me?" Naruto asked hopefully, upon reaching Gaara's seat, a light grin gracing his face.

Gaara stopped from his work and glanced at Naruto, "hnnh..." he muttered.

Even with his monosyllabic grunts, Naruto wasn't deterred. He was about to speak when someone slapped him on his backside, he whirled towards the person. '_Who ever it is, he's gonna pay!'_

He turned and came face to face with a chuckling Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru continued chuckling, "I see you've met Gaara. I was thinking of introducing you to him after seeing that you have some drawing talents… but I guess it's not necessary now, seeing as you've met him. Anyway, I'll see you later. Be good, huh?" Shikamaru added as an after thought, and then he turned to Gaara who in turn just nodded to him as a form of acknowledgement.

At that, Shikamaru left the room.

"So… you draw too?" Gaara asked haltingly, almost sounding shy.

Keyword "almost", considering his piercing eyes.

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat and scratched his head, "Ah.", and then they fell silent. Gaara continued to gather his things while Naruto watched, "Ano sa.. ano sa.. what's your next class?"

Gaara spared him a glance before replying, "Sociology", he said, while zipping up his bag.

Naruto's face drooped, "Ah.. that's unfortunate, I have PE. So I guess, catch you later?" he tried to smile, hoping that he'll see this tanuki person again in the future. He wasn't sure why he's trying so hard to make friends with Gaara but it just seemed the right thing to do.

He then turned away from Gaara, only to found himself face to face with Neji. "Uh...Hi?" Naruto said smiling sheepishly and uncomfortably, noticing how close they are...'_Doesn't Neji know the term "personal space"?' _He suddenly felt a rushing heat creeping from his neck to his face, '_Of all the bad timings in the world...' _

Neji stared at him and motioned Naruto to come with him, "I still need to finish your tour."

Naruto nodded in acceptance and started to follow Neji but was stopped in midstep. Gaara's hand was suddenly latched onto his arm. Naruto looked at his arm confusedly and let his gaze travel to Gaara's eyes.

"I'll walk you to your next class," Gaara said in a straight-to-the-point manner which made Neji wrinkle his eyebrows.

'_Umm...what to do? What to do?' _Naruto inwardly panicked, he couldn't just refuse Neji's offer to tour him around since it would be disrespectful, but on the other hand, Gaara's being nice to him and this might be the only chance he has to make friends with the elusive boy.

Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment until he gently pried Gaara's hand off his arm, "Thanks... " he paused as he thought for a moment, he abruptly turned to Neji, "Thanks Neji. But I think I would love the tour sometime later, okay?" he told him.

Pale eyes widening slightly, although not noticeable, he replied in a huff, "Hnnh", Neji watched as Naruto turned to Gaara and took his hand, pulling the tanuki-boy out of the room. Neji was left standing in the middle of the empty room.

"That looked like being dumped to me," a voice said.

'_Well, a not so empty room now.'_

Neji turned towards the speaker and found himself having a staring match with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't really understand why the animosities started now, when they've learnt to live with each other's presence for these past few school years.

Neji arched his eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about." he hefted his bag onto his shoulder for more leverage, he started walking towards the exit, hoping that the Uchiha would stop talking this instant and leave him in peace.

"Oh, but I think you know" Sasuke pressed, following Neji towards the exit.

This made the unshakable Hyuuga stop right outside the door of the classroom. He faced Uchiha, a deadly glare fixed firmly on his face.

"I think that you're the one who's fixated with Uzumaki, not me," Neji told Sasuke through gritted teeth. At this, Sasuke chuckled. "I haven't said anything about being fixated. You said it yourself." Sasuke replied as he sidestepped and passed Neji, leaving the exasperated boy alone.

_I knew that new boy was trouble. Who said I'm fixated? I'm definitely not!_

_Maybe a bit curious. But NOT fixated.

* * *

_

Naruto and Gaara were having a very lively conversation, or rather, Naruto's having a very lively monologue, while trudging towards his PE subject which was at…..only Gaara knows where.

On their way to Naruto's PE, Naruto stopped talking and took in his surroundings. He noticed that for once, he finally walked throughout the hallway with no one coming within 5 feet radius, therefore, no molestation. Although, he could still see wandering and leering glances thrown to them, he hadn't paid much attention to them since they weren't bugging them. He looked at Gaara.

Gaara was wearing a very fierce and scary looking expression, enhanced by the kohl around his eyes, he looks like a raccoon bristling with anger and not-so-empty threats.

'_Ah. That explains it.' _Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Finally, he noticed that they're heading towards a clearing, or rather, a big well-kept soccer field. He immediately shielded his eyes from the onslaught of the hot sun rays. He turned his head towards the left as he stepped out of the main building. At a distance, he saw a big cream-colored building with the word "Gymnasium" written on its roof in big bold red letters.

"Wow. This is so much bigger than my old school's," Naruto commented almost breathlessly. Gaara stopped walking and faced Naruto.

"We're here. I'll just see you around, Naruto," Gaara said quickly turning around and walking towards the building once again.

'_Well... that was abrupt.' _Naruto thought dismissively. 'A_h well. Oh, there are my classmates! '_

As it was, there were at least 30 students gathered on the midfield in their regular clothes. Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. He hadn't asked Gaara if he would have to change for PE during the first day. He decided to walk towards the lively group. He immediately regretted his own stupid decision. Because upon reaching the group, a hand snaked down to cup his bottom.

He totally forgot Neji's warning! '_Oh, how STUPID!_',He wailed in his mind

He was about turn around to punch the courageous guy who just grabbed his bottom when the person in question cried out in pain. He immediately whirled around, '_What the—?'_

The scene which greeted him was Itachi, the same perverted one who reads "Icha Icha Paradise", the one who made a pass on him earlier that day and the older brother of pain-in-the-ass Sasuke, was twisting the poor guy's arm in a very odd, '_and very painful'_, angle. Naruto winced as he heard the desperate pleas the guy begged for Itachi to let go off his arm.

"Oww! I'm SORRY! I didn't know what came over me," the poor guy shrieked as Itachi bent his arm further, "Please! I'll not do it again! I'm sorry, Uchiha-san!"

Naruto watched Itachi in some kind of morbid fascination. Itachi smirked evilly at the boy before leaning over and mouthed off some words off the boy's ear.

"Don't you ever touch Naruto again. Better yet, don't even THINK about him. Because if you do—", Itachi whispered on the boy's ear, careful not to let Naruto hear him "—you don't want to know what will I do".

At that Itachi stood up and turned to Naruto, completely forgetting about the terrified boy who just scampered deeper into the forest of students waiting impatiently for their professor to arrive.

"Hello Naruto-chan," Itachi greeted the puzzled boy in front of him.

Naruto was presently very confused as to what happened. One minute, he was being touched in a very inappropriate place. Next minute, Itachi appeared and almost break the molestor-boy's arm, who turned pale and promptly ran away. He couldn't even imagine what Itachi told the boy for he, himself, never saw anyone turn from flushed to very pale in span of just a few seconds. Supposedly, he could forgive Itachi for his earlier actions and just forget it since he seems to have a gentlemanly side and—'_wait! Did he just call me Naruto-CHAN!'_

Naruto flushed deeply, he stepped up to Itachi and pointed an accusing finger on his face, "You! Don't '-chan' '-chan' me!" he raved, still holding his pointing finger in place.

Instead of being annoyed because of lack of gratitude, Itachi seemed amused. He took hold of the accusing hand which earned a surprised gasp from Naruto (and from the onlookers, "Itachi-_sama_ is _sooo cool!_") coupled with random 'oooh's and 'aaaah's.

"Delicious," Itachi sexily murmured as he put it in his mouth and nipped the end of the offending digit, to Naruto's chagrin and the onlookers' amusement, "Definitely a "-chan" if I ever see one".

It seemed all capacity to speak or utter some incoherent thought had left Naruto. He turned completely blue as if he couldn't breathe.

'_It's not as if I COULDN'T breathe. I just forgot HOW TO!', _Naruto thought inwardly, still staring at the scene in front of him, Itachi practically sucking his (Naruto's) digit in front of many spectators!

'_Oh my fucking Gawd!' _He swore inwardly as he remembered about his classmates, since it seemed like someone turned the volume up and he heard the multiple cat-calling of his classmates in increasing crescendo. He quickly snatched his poor hand back.

"Get away from me, you perverted bastard!" he said rather lamely.

Itachi smirked as his makeshift candy was torn away from him. He was about to say something when someone walked towards the midfield with a very intense presence.

"I'm sorry for being late, my darling students! Now we can start and show everyone the BEAUTY OF YOUTH!"

Naruto turned towards the source of the noise, along with the other students and what he saw shocked him the most, '_It's like… Lee, the senior version!"_

"Now, my beautiful students, calm down because your sensei's here…. Um.. Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?"

Itachi turned to the very lively professor, "I'm just inviting my Naruto-chan for the Acquaintance Party this coming Friday".

'_Invitation my ass. He's very well sucking my whole arm off me'. _Naruto thought rather exaggeratedly, '_hmm... what acquaintance does this bastard's talking about?'_

As if sensing his students' confusion, the professor decided to explain, "My dear youthful students, there will be an acquaintance party this coming Friday. All are invited, from 1st year to 4th year students. Although, it would be preferable if all newcomers would attend. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO BURN,"

Naruto just felt the urge to have a huge sweatdrop, but resisted. This is so eerily familiar with what happened earlier with Lee-kun. He stopped daydreaming when he felt someone get up close and personal with him, he whirled and found Itachi smirking rather sexily at him.

Naruto felt very hot from his toes up to his face. '_I'm NOT even gay!', _He told himself stubbornly, trying to reign over his very obvious reactions towards Itachi.

"Now Naruto-chan, will you go with me?" Itachi asked, making almost everyone in the class swoon upon hearing his seductive, _bedroom _and _orgasmic _voice.

"No. N-O. No. No way in fucking hell", came the oh-so respectful and blunt reply, "Go away, I have class. Can't you see? You're in the middle of it too. Now, go away."

Their professor caught on, having momentarily forgotten that he's the one who's supposed to teach the class. He motioned for Itachi to leave the midfield, "Uchiha-kun, please leave the midfield. I'll be starting my class with these darling students of mine. I could almost see their burning hearts!"

Itachi complied without a hitch. Although before he leave, he turned to Naruto, "Now, you know you want me. Don't hold back, Naruto-chan. You don't come with me and you'll miss half of what your 'youthful' life could offer".

"He'd better miss half of his life then", a voice interrupted.

Itachi and Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice.

There stood, the younger Uchiha with his face flushed as he looked towards his older brother. Naruto also noticed that Neji's standing somewhat a few meters behind Sasuke, his stare becoming somewhat very… prickly.

'_Gee. Great. This is becoming so fucking great. Two Uchiha's together, when I just couldn't get enough of one', _Naruto thought sarcastically.

"There's no way he would willingly come with you", Sasuke told his older brother.

Itachi chuckled, "Oh, but you miss one thing, Otouto-chan—," Sasuke's face became beet red at this, "—EVERYONE would willingly 'come' with me,"

At that Itachi left the midfield, letting everyone know and understand his insinuation. Naruto, though, took the longest time, because when he finally understood the insinuation, the professor was already talking about things to know about soccer.

He was about to squirm his way towards the front to hear more clearly about what his professor is talking about when a hand caught his sleeve.

It was Neji.

Naruto put on a very confused look, which opted Neji to talk.

And talk he did.

"Come with me this Friday".

Naruto was stumped. He hadn't noticed that Sasuke's still somewhat near them, within hearing distance and currently staring daggers on them.

"Uh… well, you see Neji, I was.. uh..," Naruto started but when he looked at Neji more carefully, he could see that Neji's expression is somewhat different, still stoic but somewhat on the verge of.. what is it?

"Well.. I was thinking of.. not going but.. well, uhh.. okay", he said, already feeling the tell-tales of his blush which he couldn't stop because right then and there, Neji smiled.

'_Did I think that Itachi's hot a while ago?... I take that back. This is HOT!' _Naruto exclaimed inwardly, feeling that he's melting in a puddle of unmentionable goo, class already forgotten.

**...TSUZUKU...**

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Now, into the personal messages: 

**Kichou – **will write more, don't worry.

**Yaoilover S – **Now he finally met Gaara, although, I'm sorry I haven't written any tongue-actions.. "haven't" being the keyword. Hehe..

**KhaosFlamez – **I totally agree with you about Naruto being the ultimate uke. That damn cheerful personality gives him away noh?

**Okashi-chan – **Well, it felt like forever since I've written too! I totally agree that this fic is really hectic. I'm beginning crazy as it is. Oh, there isn't any NejiNaru smut.. yet.

**Animelvr4evr – **Orochimaru?.. now that you've mentioned it.. hmmm… lemme think..

**Mooneyoukai – **I'm glad to be your source of entertainment. Hehe.. :D

**StaryDay – **Oh yes, I totally love a molesting!Itachi..

**Chou ni Natte – **Maybe Itachi's really reading that in the series.. we'll never know what he's doing in his spare time in Akatsuki.. :P

**Demonesse – **What's in it for Neji? Hmm.. why, Naruto of course!

**Rings of Saturn – **Oh, don't mistake me, my first love is SasuNaru.. but after I've read Ookima's Unexpected Behaviour, I just realized that Neji's not getting any! Oh, I adore GaaNaru too.

**Chibi-uchiha – **You love it if Naruto's blushing much? Well.. we'll see to that craving then. :P

**Gina-uzumaki – **Thank you for thinking so!

**Liliath – **Forgive me for taking too long! I don't wanna know what your 'or else' meant.

**MagicalFoci – **I totally agree that there's not enough NejiNaru here! Please write one too!

**Ruby Love – **I'm working on the school's background, don't worry. Thanks for the suggestion:D

**KiraDN – **Naruto's the uke! Naruke!.

**Writerlover101 – **Thank you for thinking so!

**Gaara-is-mine – **No, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive!.. I got the surname from one of my favorite Jpop singer:D

**T. Riddle – **Yay! For pervertedness too! Thanks!

**ViolinistBAKA – **Here's the update for you miss impatient! Hehe. Of course everyone wants Naruto! I want him, you want him, everyone wants him! Hehe..

**Kurisuteru-chan – **Sasuke's a flirt! Underneath that cold exterior lies a hot flirt in need of lovin'. :D Neji's Naruto's cherry protector! Yay! Thanx for the suggestions!

.. and to the rest of my reviewers, **THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU ALL. **


	5. Perspectives

**LIFE IN AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL**

Written by: **_Mattel_**

Beta-ed by: **_Iceheart_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. :D (but I do own Neji!.. Haha. I wish)

**Author's Notes: **Wow! I'm surprised that I was so inspired lately that I've written a whole new chapter again. I do hope I'll be able to maintain this pace and finish this fiction. Don't worry, I'm still _getting _there.

I would like to thank my beta-reader, **Iceheart**, who helped me tons and inspired me through my darkest times…. (I think this is getting quite melodramatic and somewhat like a funeral) Anyway, the point is, I absolutely **wuv **Iceheart-chan from the bottom of my bottomless heart and stomach. I'm sorry I took you away from your BL games! Eheheh.. I'm so jealous!

I also **wuv Downright-eViL**! Thank you so much for the support and encouragement! I couldn't burden you any further so here it is, all new and shiny chapter!

Now… Dozou!

* * *

'_What in the world was I thinking?', _Neji asked himself after he uttered the invitation. He didn't even know the boy! Well…... in fact...he just met him yesterday! He looked towards the blonde who was currently sitting cross-legged beside him in the midfield and was listening to their uber lively professor drone on about soccer rules and soccer etiquettes. '_Uzumaki can be good company if you get over the mindless chatter.'_

'_But he's a guy! What would everyone think?', _Neji's conscience interjected.

Neji suddenly had an urge to roll his eyes. How could his conscience think about THAT already? It's not like he's aiming to have a relationship with this Uzumaki guy. He absolutely does not have _any_ urges to do so whatsoever. But it wouldn't hurt if he becomes a bit friendly all of a sudden.

'_Besides, almost everyone in this school knows what happened to me and to…', _Neji shook his head, as if trying to clear the bad memories away.

'_Being friendly and being Neji is two different things! One doesn't compliment the other. They couldn't even be used in a single sentence! Neji Hyuuga is not friendly, even with what happened last year. You were definitely not, in any way or form, friendly to him! Therefore, this new development is something BIG.' _Neji's stubborn conscience pressed, trying to instill some sense to its host.

Neji was about to retort something to his abominable conscience, when he felt Naruto nudge him a bit to gain his attention.

"Geez, Neji. If your mind's not flying somewhere else, you would have noticed that Gai-sensei just dismissed us. Did you hear a word that he said? You had this dazed look all through-out the lecture. You should probably know that next meeting, which of course would be next week, we are to report in complete soccer uniform! I'm so excited. Soccer is a great way to relieve stress, don't you think?", Naruto chattered as he jumped off topic after topic.

Neji got up off the ground listening half-heartedly to what's Naruto's saying, he brushed the seat of his pants and turned to Naruto cutting him off completely with his endless and somewhat senseless prattling, "Do you want to see the cafeteria?" Neji asked.

* * *

"_Do I want to... WHAT?"_

After being cut off by Neji, Naruto thought that he would be telling him more about the supposed to be Acquaintance Party which's this coming Friday and his ulterior motives in asking him, blah blah, blah. But instead, '_He asked me whether I want to see the cafeteria?', _Naruto thought incredulously, '_and here I was thinking he's such a decent guy…. Well, he IS, but.. damn... why do I feel so disappointed that he didn't follow up on that topic?_

"Oh, sure Neji, I'm just so thrilled" Naruto said sarcastically, "I'm sure it's an adrenaline-enriched pleasure to know the location of the cafeteria".

Neji threw him a dirty look but continued walking away from Naruto and out of the field. Naruto, being new, didn't have a choice but to follow him.

Having a great view of Neji's rear, he silently wondered, '_Why are you being so nice, when I get the feeling from everyone that you're not?' _(1)

* * *

'_Stupid Hyuuga.'_

'_Stupid Nakashima.' _(A.N: That's Gaara's made-up last name)

'_Stupid Uchiha. Wait, scratch that, Uchihas aren't stupid, just…. Itachi.'_

'_And the most stupid of them all, that USORATONKACHI!' _

Sasuke fumed as he left the field leaving Neji and Naruto conversing about who knows what. Well, actually, he knows a bit of what they might be talking about since he 'accidentally' heard Hyuuga inviting that…_usoratonkachi_... to the party! He couldn't believe himself when that _dobe _accepted that stupid Hyuuga as a _date_.

'_Who would want to date that white-eyed freak!', _Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his jealous thoughts, '_Wait, I'm NOT jealous. I'm just feeling... bad… about the new kid being stuck with that prick, Hyuuga.'_

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He couldn't fool even himself. Because deep inside, he know that he has some, if not a tiny bit of, attraction towards the new boy ever since their fortunate (or unfortunate) meeting earlier. Damn it to hell, if he couldn't get him, well... he WILL get him.

Suddenly, Sasuke had a sudden revelation. No one knows which way Naruto swings yet..… there's just one way to make sure.

Besides, if Neji Hyuuga insists on getting in the way, he'll just have to make sure he doesn't… right?

* * *

"This Montessori is of very high caliber Uzumaki. Never, ever let your mind forget that bit. You would also notice that the dormitories are interconnected with the lecture rooms itself and if in case you're wondering of the reason, it's because this building is a former monastery only made to be a school. That's why specific floors and buildings are for students' personal rooms, while the others are for the subjects," Neji started lecturing as they trace their way towards the school cafeteria. Naruto just wished they could get there _faster_. He couldn't take any more of Neji's monotonous lectures.

"This school is, as you know already, very famous because of its talented students and very rigorous and strict curriculum. Also, one way to attribute to the school's illustrious reputation is their benefactors, you may not have heard it yet, Uzumaki, but the reason behind the Uchiha's stubbornness to not follow some rules is because their family is one of the biggest and most generous of the school's benefactors."

'_Along with our family, but Naruto doesn't need to know that.' _

Neji continued, almost sounding like a telephone operator due to his lifeless intonation. Naruto stifled a yawn out of grudging respect to Neji. What could he do? He respects that dull yet beautiful guy. He suddenly had an urge to smack his head unto something hard and, preferably, something coarse too.

Naruto prayed that they finally make it to the long-awaited cafeteria. The urge to see a cafeteria has never been this stimulating.

Unfortunately, it seems that the cafeteria's located some miles away and maybe tucked underground too because Neji hasn't stopped his boring lecture, "Oh, and starting next week, there would be nuns and priests patrolling the hallways of the dormitories. They would make sure that the 'lights-out' policy at 11:00PM is followed."

Neji paused.

Naruto sighed in relief. '_Maybe... he's finally finished talking! Still, this was the longest time I've heard him say something! _

Then, Naruto saw Neji open his mouth. He tried to groan inwardly, but it came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He suddenly saw Neji pause.

"What is it? Are you hurt or something?", Neji asked dutifully.

Naruto couldn't help the blush that was threatening to stain his cheeks ,'_Kuso! There's nothing better in getting caught red-handed again!_

"Umm…. No… I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. It's fine," Naruto blabbered while sporting heated cheeks. '_I'm never going to live this down. I'm lucky if he doesn't suddenly say, 'Hey Uzumaki, don't go gay on me'. Damn hormones.' _Naruto cursed himself.

Neji looked at him curiously, then as if dismissing a thought he shook his head. This had Naruto mesmerized again because of the fluttering of his long silky dark hair. '_What I wouldn't do to run my hands on those smooth and silky locks. I'd bet he's got tons of shampoos and conditioners lining up his bathtub just to maintain that tangle-free hair. It's just not normal!'_

"I'd also like to inform you—"

'_It's not like you're doing anything besides that as of the moment', _Naruto thought.

"—that every month, we're conducting different contests, and for the next month it would be anything about painted arts, and judging from earlier, I think you'd be interested."

Naruto's ear suddenly snapped in attention. '_This is a new development! Neji's actually talking about something with sense!'_

"Are there any restrictions with the medium that's to be used?" Naruto inquired which made Neji smirk.

'_So… he's the artistic type after all.' _

Neji quirked as eyebrow and seemed to be reviewing some facts, "None as I know of."

At that Naruto let out a great whoop of joy, "Thanks Neji! well, thanks for the tour and everything, I think I'll go to my room right now…and just.. think of something!"

At that, Naruto ran back the way he came from and left Neji staring at him incredulously.

'_That moron. Doesn't he know that his room is in the other direction?'

* * *

_

10 minutes later….

"Ano sa.. ano sa… COULD ANYONE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Naruto bellowed at the deserted hallway.

* * *

Neji trudged the remaining steps towards the cafeteria, feeling somewhat down, which strangely just started when the blonde left him.

'_I cannot even begin to fathom on how deep his naivety really is.'_

Neji's lips quirked a little as he remembered some of the foolish antics the boy made. He hasn't met anyone who's as expressive as Naruto. He could easily read him like an open book.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at the end of the corridor, just before the cafeteria. Neji walked up to the figure and stopped in front of the person.

"Itachi." Neji acknowledged rigidly.

Itachi smirked at the biting coldness the pale eyed boy emitted, "It isn't like you at all to be friendly with that new boy, Neji"

"And it's none of your business, Itachi." Neji countered.

Before Neji could even react as to what happened, he's found himself trapped between a hard, stone wall and a very hard yet warm body.

"Get away from me." Neji said through gritted teeth as he felt Itachi softly nudging his crotch with his knee. Suddenly out of nowhere, a hot and wet trail of 'something' traced his neck up to his ear.

"Don't tell me if it's none of my business. Because you are my business, Neji. I can see what's attracting you to Naruto. I can really see it for myself." Itachi whispered to Neji while tracing the outer shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Neji summoned all his strength and pushed Itachi off him, "I was your business before. Forget it, Itachi. What's happened happened. It's over. You've said it yourself. Now, leave Naruto alone or you'll be facing up against me, Itachi".

Itachi chuckled softly as he smoothen his own rumpled clothes, "Oh, it was definitely over. Don't mistake me for seducing you again—" Neji flinched at that, "—because I don't. All I want now is that new boy. He emits an unnatural amount of innocence, don't you think?"

Neji's almost opalescent eyes turned a shade grayer, "Stay away from Naruto, Itachi!"

At that, Neji left him. Itachi continued looking at him with amusement-filled eyes, '_You weren't like this before Neji. Why the change of heart?'

* * *

_

If Naruto wasn't a boy, he would be crying right at this moment. He just couldn't get to the right hall. He doesn't even know where he is right now!

'_I'm so screwed! I shouldn't left Neji's side. I would have been safer there rather than being lost here surrounded by identical walls…. With no one left within screaming distance…' _

"Naruto…"

Naruto literally jumped at the sudden sound, he whirled around and found himself face to face with none other than his new, panda-eyed friend.

"Gaara!" Naruto uttered, controlling himself not to jump his friend because of his feelings of tremendous relief.

"What are you doing here?"

Suddenly feeling like the most stupid boy in school, Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I.. uh.. I am lost. I went ahead of Neji to get to my room, but I guess I took a number of wrong turns and also took a couple of stairs… I really don't know where I am".

"Ah. You're on the fifth floor of the West Building, my room's just right at that corner—" Gaara pointed to a door right at the corner, "—anyway, where is your room?"

A look of comprehension dawned Naruto's face, "Oh. I guess, I just skipped 2 stairs. I'm in room 301. Thank you so much, Gaara!"

As Gaara nodded and turned to leave, Naruto suddenly stopped him, "Wait!.. I was just wondering, would you like to join the contest for next month? Neji told me, it's a choose-what-you-want-for-medium thing,"

Gaara paused, "Are you going to join?"

Naruto looked at Gaara incredulously, "Of course! This is the moment I've been waiting for! This is the only thing I enjoy doing! This is the only chance I got for everyone to acknowledge that I'm not some dumb blonde."

Gaara almost smiled at the boy's lively countenance, "Sure. I'll join. What are you planning on making then?"

"I'm really not sure, but I have a little bit of idea of what I want to do. Anyway, why don't we go together at the Friday's party? So, we can also talk more about it?" he asked almost hopefully.

Gaara's face appeared to be confused, "Friday? party?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. For a boy like him, to be informed by a new guy like him, he sure is dense to his surroundings! "On Friday, there will be some kind of party for new kids like me….. and Neji has already invited me to go with him. He must be feeling like I'm his responsibility or something. Anyway, would you like to go together?"

"Ah.. I'll pass." Gaara said.

Naruto felt down, "Okay…well, see you around, Gaara"

As Naruto turned to leave, he heard Gaara speak out, "This Saturday?"

At that, Naruto glomped at Gaara, earning him a death glare only intensified by his kohl. "Ehehe… Righty-o—" Naruto slid off Gaara, "—see you this Saturday, in that free art room, Okay?"

"Aa."

Naruto then left and ran towards a corner going down the steps of the stairs twice at a time. He never felt this excited since…

'_Since a while ago with Neji… I'm not attracted to him... am I?'

* * *

_Shikamaru was not a nosy person. But he couldn't help but notice certain things around him. He noticed that Naruto genuinely didn't have a clue as to what's happening all around him. He also noticed that Neji's been softer to the boy than he would have been to someone else.

'_I'm not saying that a person could not change because he can…. not just so sudden and without any ulterior motives.'_

Shikamaru's been thinking about this over and over again, starting from the minute he saw Neji with this wide-eyed blonde following him this morning. He noticed, despite his effort not to, that Neji's eyes were somewhat softer. But maybe that's just a trick of light, or maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night due to his roommate's snoring.

'_Sasuke's eyes weren't hard to decipher at all. They were filled with so much jealousy when he saw Naruto talking to Gaara this morning.'_

He also noticed that Gaara, _the _Gaara (who's widely known not to associate with anyone, aside from kicking asses occasionally) was talking, or rather, being somewhat friendly towards Naruto and let the blonde do the talking for both of them.

Of course, Shikamaru could see what had attracted these guys. He's experiencing it after all, but not to that extent. He's just comfortable being Naruto's friend. He couldn't help but feel nice and _fluffy _with Naruto. That boy just oozes with purity and undiluted innocence that you'd be mistaking it with sheer stupidity.

'_Besides, it would be troublesome to chase someone who's unknowingly chasing someone else too.'_Also, Shikamaru couldn't help but sympathize with his friend, Rock Lee. He knew that Lee's secretly harboring deep feelings towards Neji. But he couldn't act on it because he was being intimidated with the thought of even speaking with a Hyuuga. He knows Lee's not thinking ill about Naruto and knows that it's not Naruto's fault that he made Neji seem interested in him. But he knows that his friend is hurting and is now burying himself further (if that's even possible) into his studies.

'_No offense Lee, but I think Neji's just scared of your eyebrows.', _Shikamaru thought with a smirk.

'_Maa.. Life in an all boys' school sure is troublesome. It's like living in a "The Bold and the Beautiful" episode.'

* * *

_

Naruto finally found his room and slipped quickly inside. Thankfully, there were no further interruptions made on his way towards his room. Maybe it's because the whole school population's inside the cafeteria or somewhere on the school lawn, probably having a picnic or something.

'_This is an all-boy's school.' _He reminded himself as he flopped down his bed. '_Then again, this means all the more picnic sessions. All they need to do is just roll over the lawn and do some 'tumbling' and there we have it, the new couple of the century.' _

He sighed inwardly. This day's been getting tougher and tougher. He prays that after the noon break, it wouldn't get any worse. He kept hoping that the males in this school would quickly get tired of him and stop pinching his butt every time he passed by. As Neji say, they're like that when encountering new.. errrrrmm.. _meat._

He suddenly stopped and got out of his reverie. He proceeded to roll off his bed and pull some random box from a corner of his room.

'_I knew it's in here somewhere….'_

He then muttered a quiet "Aha!" as he unearthed a big wooden canvas, some paints and brushes. He set them aside and left it in the open, scattered across his floor.

'_Now… the only problem would be who or what will be my muse.' _

An unbidden thought crossed his mind as an image of Neji suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'_There would be no way in hell I could and would possibly draw him without him knowing. Now, if Neji's not available, I would just find someone who's exquisite and pleasant enough to paint._

Another image crossed his mind. This time, it's Sasuke.

"Nuh-uh. I'd sooner paint Neji than him. Besides, he'd probably laugh at me and tell me 'I didn't know you had a talent, _dobe_'" Naruto said mimicking the way Sasuke pronounced 'dobe'.

"If I hadn't seen it myself, I'd probably say you're out of your mind.. so what's this stuff? I didn't know you could paint, _dobe._ I knew you could draw but for you to know the _Arts_ in an intimate way.. well, it's just... it's too hard to comprehend".

Naruto quickly turned around only to find his least-expected person leaning on his door, "How the hell did you get in here, bastard!"

"How about you lock the door next time, _usuratonkachi_." Sasuke told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How about you knock next time, stupid bastard?"

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's name-calling. He walked towards Naruto and invited himself to settle down on Naruto's bed.

"Wow, great bed you have here," Sasuke commented, "Very sturdy springs too.. could take too much before actually breaking", he continued as he rock the bed in a very _suggestive _manner.

Naruto stopped the urge to pull out his own hair. He just couldn't get along with Sasuke. In everything he does… it's like he's insinuating something, "Listen here, Uchiha. Just get the hell out of my room and leave me alone. You're not wanted here. You hear? Not. Wanted."

Sasuke got on to his feet and walked towards Naruto, who was now placing his art materials away from the battlefield as far as possible. He wouldn't want to buy those materials again. They're too expensive!

Getting hold of Naruto's sleeve, Sasuke spun them around and pushed Naruto hard enough to get them landed on Naruto's very sturdy bed, all tangled and winded. Well.. Naruto's a bit breathless because of the impact and mostly, because of the sudden weight which landed on him, courtesy of course, of his favorite bastard.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off me!" Naruto struggled as he regained his breath, only to get himself pinned further into the mattress.

"I would 'get off' off you, if you'd let me?" Sasuke whispered seductively as he kissed Naruto's chin and proceeded to lick his adam's apple.

Naruto kneed Sasuke, right in the stomach, which had the brunette stumbling away from Naruto and prompted him to roll off from the bed, "Never you bastard. You might be pretty, but you ain't good enough!"

At that, he got hold of Sasuke's t-shirt and pushed (or rather pulled) him out of his room, "Stay away, bastard!"

Naruto slammed the door shut (and locked the door too!). He listened for a couple of seconds until he was satisfied that the bastard is not coming back.

"Bastard", he muttered and he let out a breath of relief.

Suddenly, the door of his bathroom slammed open, "Yo! Missed me?"

There stood Sasuke in all his pale glory (although he's still a bit paler than usual because of the knee-ing he got from Naruto), with his very infuriating smirk. He almost drove the blonde boy to the brink of insanity.

"Sasuke, you bastard!"

At that, Sasuke chuckled softly and quickly ran towards his own end of the bathroom. He went in his room and slammed the door shut. Naruto could only shake with unbidden anger and tried desperately to calm himself. Then, he heard Sasuke say across the closed door, "Lock your doors next time, _dobe!_"

At that, Naruto let out an animalistic scream, "Sasuke-TEME!"

…TSUZUKU…

_To be Continued...

* * *

_

(1) Actually what I wanted him to say was, "Wowza Great Momma! What a great rack you got there!" Teheeheee.. :D

Unto my personal messages:

**xXxYuUrAnxXx – **You don't have to _beg_! It's here already! Mwah:D

**K-chan xoxo – **The plot bunnies have the tips of their ears out. :D hehe.

**Barlee – **Thank you lots for reminding me that I did put it on the 3rd chappie, I kind of forgot that aspect of the fic due to time and all. Hehe.. Thank you for reminding me about it! I absolutely love you to bits and pieces now! glompz

**Dreamcast – **I know! Neji's smile would be the next thing before heaven!

**Debbiesupersaiyan – **Here's more! Is it more enough for you:D

**The Sisters of Chaos: W/D – **Heheh... you think Gaara's awesome here? (rereads what she wrote) .. umm... isn't his appearance somewhat.. abrupt? Hehe.. don't worry though!

**The-13th-To-Fall – **Glad to know I could help! Confrontations? Aye:D

**Blue Ice Wanderer – **Is this soon enough:D

**Minjin00 – **I know! Naruto's super uke! Umm.. haven't you read that this will be a coughNejiNarucough fic:D

**Lord Ma-koto – **I'm sorry if I've shortened your name, but forgive me, it's too long! Besides, Lord Makoto sounds sexier. Heheh.. :D I won't stop my lord! We will never know if Itachi is indeed perverted in the series, but here, he is!

**Momochi Zabuza – **Of course! Jealousy is the key to _ecstasy_!

**Staryday – **I've never met someone who's as patient as you:D

**PaigeFaerie – **I cannot finish the story yet! The plot isn't half-way created! But I'll continue:D

**ViolinistBAKA – **you don't have to wait much longer! presents chappie Thank you for waiting impatiently! Eheheh. Just kidding! Mwah:3


End file.
